


Fraternizing With The Enemy

by Beauregard_Q_Smuttington



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dirty Talk, Double Blow Job, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauregard_Q_Smuttington/pseuds/Beauregard_Q_Smuttington
Summary: Damien bootycalls Aaravi, neglecting to mention he already has company over. It goes down about how you'd expect.





	Fraternizing With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the lunch event where you can tell Aaravi Damien and Liam's weaknesses, there's a chance that after the ending, during the pre-credits group photo text segment, it gets mentioned that she accidentally ended up in an awkward threesome with the two of them, that none of them want mentioned to anyone ever again.
> 
> This isn't meant to necessarily represent how I think that canon threesome went down, but I mean...I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the inspiration from whence this debacle sprang.
> 
> Given the parties involved, this one gets kinda extra rough and kinky. Be ye warned.

Aaravi’s painstakingly honed reflexes and danger-sense made her a light sleeper. Nothing that went bump in the night was going to get the drop on _her_, no sir. Damien, unfortunately, was aware of this and tended to take advantage of it far too often. Her phone buzzed on the night table beside her, and her eyelids instantly flew open, her inhumanly green eyes glowing faintly in the darkness.

She glanced at her digital alarm clock/radio, the segmented numbers informing her it was 1:10 AM. She had a feeling she knew who it was and what it was about, but hoped she was wrong. Maybe there was some horrible beast that needed slaying, and one of the people she’d given her card hadn’t thrown it away. Maybe this was going to be her big break, the slaying that would gain her the infamy and appreciation she deserved, and make ‘Aaravi The Slayer’ a name spoken in terrified whispers among monsters and reverent awe among the next generation of would-be slayers seeking to emulate her.

She reached for her phone, thumbing the fingerprint sensor and tapping the text message notification intruding on the top of her screen. She scowled as she saw what she’d suspected it would be, a ‘u up?’ from Damien. She began typing, intending to tell him to let her sleep, when he sent a follow-up of ‘im hard’ that made her pause and bite her lip uncertainly.

She would’ve been able to _vividly_ picture his fat, demonic cock even without the unnecessary but appreciated visual aid that quickly followed: an embedded pic of his engorged red girth laying heavily over his abs against the backdrop of his blood-red silk sheets. Her mouth watered at the sight, and she hated herself for it.

They were sworn enemies who wouldn’t be caught dead talking at school, but some time ago an impromptu clash between them backstage at the auditorium had resulted in them tearing each other’s clothes off and him shoving her against the wall for the most frantic, intense hatefuck either of them had ever experienced. They’d both been bruised, bloodied and _completely_ into it by the end.

Since then, he’d been bootycalling her fairly frequently, and most of the time she couldn’t bring herself to refuse him. He delighted in making her swallow her pride…among other things, and come crawling to him for the kind of deep, rough dicking she could only get from him.

Her petit frame belied the constitution conferred upon her by both her rigorous slayer training and her half-monster biology. She liked it rough, and the few lovers she’d had all handled her like they were afraid of breaking her. Her wild-eyed intensity when she’d demanded that they ‘fucking destroy [her]’ and ‘choke [her] harder’ had scared a fair few off.

She was jarred from her brief reverie by the phone buzzing again, one final text following the lewd yet artfully-shot dickpic: ‘get down here’. The last of her willpower crumbled, and she texted back an ‘omw’ before turning the display off and throwing off the covers to roll out of bed. She pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a black hoodie ─ she wasn’t about to get all dolled up for him, it was bad enough she’d let him sway her into going to meet him in the first place.

Sliding open her closet door with the Blind Guardian poster tacked up onto it, she warily eyed the teleportation circle carved and painted into the hardwood floor inside. Hope, Joy and Faith had helped her install it and instructed her in its use. It allowed her to travel instantly to their sanctum, as well as to several other circles she had permission to access including the slayers’ guild hall, the abandoned safe house of her late mentor, and Hergeschleimer's Oriental Gardens in the existential plane of Waka-Waka among others.

Burying her self-loathing, she reached up for a perfectly inconspicuous shoe box on the top shelf and pulled it down. Removing the lid, the withdrew the contents ─ wrapped in a thick black towel was a thrumming, malignant orb not of this world. Anyone with a lick of sense would have been able to take a singe look at it and identify, if not precisely what it was, at least that it was evil in origin.

About the size of a softball, it appeared to be an enormous, ossified eyeball with a surface not unlike black, volcanic glass. A powerful reddish-orange light at its core was barely perceptible through its mostly-opaque surface, and in addition to being uncomfortably hot to the touch, one could hear the agonized screams of the damned while holding it.

Possessing this dread artifact allowed her teleportation circle to access one additional, very specific place. Taking a deep breath and stepping onto the circle, the sigils and glyphs glowed red and twisted their shape to characters that were distinctly more infernal than before, and in a sudden blaze of hellfire Aaravi was swallowed up and had vanished.

When she reappeared, she stumbled forward and fought back the wave of nausea that unavoidably assailed any mortal being setting foot in Hell. There was a _wrongness_ here that assaulted the senses, but could be pushed to the back of one’s mind. Her training helped, as did the fact that she’d been here before and knew it was coming, to prepare herself for it and let it wash over her to acclimate herself to it and then detach herself from it.

She _wasn’t_ prepared for what she saw when she looked up. She heard the familiar creaking of Damien’s bed frame, a twisted wrought iron thing made from melted-down and reforged murder weapons, and looked up expecting to see him stroking himself off as he impatiently awaited her arrival. What she saw instead was the smug demonic stud on his knees behind a pale purple twink, pounding his throbbing red cock viciously into a tight little upturned ass.

Oh no, _was that_…? To her overwhelming embarrassment, she recognized Liam, who was facedown with his knees tucked beneath him and his shoulders against the mattress. His head was turned to one side, his cheek smushed down into the mattress as well…unfortunately facing in her direction, his yellow eyes going wide as he recognized her in turn. His mouth would have dropped open in shock, had it not already been hanging open to release a steady stream of little whimpers and moans as he was being fucked.

Damien was hunched over him with a hand gripping a fistful of his long hair, jerking his head back roughly as he growled and continued to pummel his thrusting hips against those perky little ass cheeks. His other hand was reaching around to roughly squeeze and stroke Liam’s achingly stiff, precum-drooling cock. He turned to meet her gaze with a mocking smirk for a brief moment, just enough to let her know he’d fully intended for her to walk in on them, before he returned his attention to the squirming, submissive vampire he was masterfully topping.

“_Yeah…_**_**take**_**_ it, you little fuckin’ sissy…_” Damien growled lustfully down at Liam. The dirty talk, the rough handling, the dicking he was receiving, the vigorous stimulation to his own cock, and now the sudden panic and/or thrill of unexpected exhibitionism as he was caught being taken this way was all too much for Liam, who let out a hoarse cry and spilled his seed messily all over the bedsheet beneath him. His cock angling around wildly as Damien stroked him ensured that a few errant droplets landed over his own abs or thighs, as well.

Damien grunted and heaved forward, burying himself to the root in his little vampiric supplicant’s tight, desperately clenching ass and bred his lovely bitch-boy full of his hot, demonic cum. He shuddered, his tail curled tightly in on itself, and little gouts of flame puffed from his flared nostrils with each panting breath as he emptied himself into Liam in a deeply satisfying climax.

Aaravi stood, stunned and still for a moment. She was acutely aware of how wet her needy little pussy was, how hot a sight the two of them made. Aside from being guilty of being a bit of a _fujoshi_, who would’ve gotten lubed up from watching any two particularly attractive males go at it like that, it was the first time she’d seen Damien fucking someone else. It was strange to be on the outside looking in for a change, suddenly aware of what he must have looked like when he was domming _her_.

She was also furious at his deception, inviting her over for a supposedly discrete sexual rendezvous while he had someone else over, someone else he’d _also_ seen fit to surprise with this. When she’d first set eyes on them, the notion that Liam had been in on it and they were both going to have a good laugh at her expense has flashed briefly through her mind, but seeing the look of genuine shock on Liam’s face had dispelled that idea. She wasn’t sure if she’d have been more or less angry had that been the case. Those two feelings, intense arousal and righteous indignation warred within her for a few moments, paralyzing her.

The needle ultimately landed on PISSED, however. The delay had allowed Damien enough time to ride out his orgasm and open his eyes in time to see Aaravi scowling and hauling back the infernal waystone she still held in both hands. He barely managed to move his head out of the way as she whipped it at him, and instead of fracturing his skull it took out a large chunk of plaster on the opposite wall before thudding noisily to the floor and rolling away.

“_You fucking asshole!_” She screamed and threw herself at him, punching him hard enough in the chest that if she’d been in a clear state of mind with the intent to kill and aimed her blow for his left pec instead of his right, she might have stopped his heart.

Damien hissed painfully, leaning back, his cock slipping unceremoniously free of Liam’s ass as he brought his hands up to catch Aaravi’s wrists and keep her from pummeling him further. “You know you fuckin’ love it.”

Liam collapsed forward onto his stomach with a little groan, aware of Damien’s cum dribbling from his well-fucked ass. Reluctantly rolling over and sitting up, he pried the two apart with a hand on each of their shoulders. “If I might offer a more pragmatic solution?”

Aaravi tore her wrists from Damien’s grasp, but relented to Liam’s symbolic restraint and didn’t take another swing at him, yet. She instead turned her blazing eyes to him, her freckled cheeks burning with a potent blend of embarrassment, anger, physical exertion and, despite herself, a bit of lust. “You’ve got five seconds, Suckula.”

Liam, who she had to admit looked less punchable than usual with his hair down and disheveled and his lean shoulders not framed by dorky suspenders, cautiously lowered his hands while watching them warily, ready to intervene again or just dive out of harm’s way himself if they went back at it. “I’m not any more pleased with Damien’s chicanery than you are-”

_Urge to punch: _**_**RISING**_**_._ Even when he was looking all sexy and relaxed immediately after a good lay, his still had a certain amount of smarm. He continued, blissfully unaware that Aaravi was currently fantasizing about covering him in garlic butter and hanging him from a flagpole by his underwear. “-but what we have at hand here is a situation of mutually assured destruction. If his intention was to humiliate us, we three are the only ones who will know of it. I can’t smear your reputation without you destroying mine, and vice-versa. So, since whatever goes on here is never leaving this room under any circumstance regardless…why not just enjoy it?”

She tuned back into what he was yammering on about in time to catch the tail end of that, and it gave her pause. He may have expressed it like a fuckin’ ****nerd****, but he had a valid point. Two guys at once had been on her sexual fantasy bucket list for a while now, and having it be with the two men she held such an intense dislike for ─ but also attraction to ─ a feeling best described as ‘murderfuck,’ wasn’t exactly ideal, it was what she had to work with. “…fine,” she muttered.

She stood, turning away huffily to hide her face. Bending forward, she tugged down her jeans and the officially licensed Van Helsing panties she wore, stepping out of them. Both of her co-conspirators behind her shared an approving glance between them after admiring her perky, freckled ass and silently fist-bumped. After whipping her hoodie and the t-shirt she’d been sleeping in off over her head, she turned around with her arms crossed self-consciously over her modest A-cup breasts, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

Damien came to the rescue, after a fashion. As always, he was straight to business. Rather than comment at all upon her appearance, which likely would have further embarrassed her even if he’d been trying to say something nice, he just waggled his big, stiff cock obscenely with a hand wrapped around the base of the shaft. “Well? Get on your knees and come get some of what you came for, slayer slut.” Reaching up to firmly grasp the back of Liam’s neck with his other hand, he urged Liam down onto his side on the bed, bringing his head closer to his lap. “You too, princess.” He knew from experience that both of them responded well to dirty talk and having a firm, guiding, dominant hand telling them what to do. It was what made him think he had even the slightest chance of getting away with this in the first place, roping them into a threesome without telling either of them about it in advance.

Liam proved him at least half-right as his eyes closed and his tongue obediently stretched out to press firmly against the surface of that throbbing cock, running back and forth to lap up some of his smeared, lingering cum. Aaravi pouted and hesitated for a long enough moment that he thought she might chicken out, but he felt vindicated as she sank slowly to her knees and crawled toward him, leaning in toward his cock from the other side.

“Mmm…that’s right,” he sighed as he buried one hand in Aaravi’s hair and the other in Liam’s, watching them giving his cock a shared tongue-bath. It was a sight he would’ve killed to have a picture of, but if he reached for a camera he felt reasonably sure they’d both turn on him and murder him, so he settled for burning it into his memory forever. “Good bitches.”

Aaravi and Liam flinched the first few times their tongues unexpectedly met one another’s while leisurely exploring the surface of that veiny red demon cock, but slowly began to get into it, panting and more or less French kissing with Damien’s engorged dick between them. They were pulled apart with a little gasp as Damien yanked Aaravi up by the hair, poising her mouth over the head of his cock and commanding, “Open.”

“Ahh-_gllkph_-!” She opened wide, knowing what was coming. He roughly shoved her head down, stuffing her throat with his cock. The ragged, wet sounds of her gurgling and gagging as she struggled to take the kind of skull-fucking he loved to administer made him harder than just about anything else he could think of. He palmed the back of her head firmly, pumping his hips and grunting as he crammed her mouth and throat with most of his considerable length and girth, over and over again.

By the time he pulled her back, gasping and coughing for breath, eyes watering, his cock glistened with saliva and was twitching excitedly at full, aching stiffness. He would’ve been inclined to put her through a little more, but he had another mouth he still wanted to abuse a little before they came to the main event. Slapping his cock weightily against Liam’s soft cheek, the vampire opened wide without having to be told.

He no longer had that satisfying gag reflex to scratch Damien’s sadistic urges like Aaravi did, what with having not needed to breathe for centuries, so he hardly made a sound as Damien shoved his lips halfway down around that magnificent endowment, but _fuck_ if his throat wasn’t still nice and tight…and he could hold the submissive little cocksucker’s head down and enjoy that pulsing throat around his dick for as long as he liked, without need for worry about Liam passing out. It really was the best of both worlds, having both of them there.

Aaravi seemed to recognize his particular qualifications for the task at hand, and took the opportunity to indulge her own sadism a bit, and perhaps some of her deep-seated resentment towards Liam. Placing her hand over Damien’s on the back of his head, she shoved him down all the way until his lips were parked snugly around the base of Damien’s cock. Her other hand was busy down between her own thighs, playing with her pussy that was dripping wet enough for Damien to hear the lewd wet shlicking sounds.

Damien groaned, rocking his hips to grind every inch of that _throbbing_ dick down Liam’s throat. Watching Aaravi unexpectedly shove him down like that was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. If he hadn’t just cum minutes ago, he probably would’ve blown his load deep down Liam’s throat right then and there. As it stood, he pulled Liam’s head up until his mouth cleared that plump head and gave Aaravi’s hair another yank, forcing her eyes to meet his as he growled lustfully down to her. “Get up here and get on this dick.”

Being too hot and bothered to come up with a pithy rebuttal, she just scrambled up onto the bed as he scooted over to center himself a little better, straddling him. As he gripped the base of his shaft and lifted it to guide the head toward her dripping pussy, she was already impatiently rocking down to rub against him. They let out a mutual little grunt of effort as he forced that plump head through her soft lips, lodging himself firmly enough in her that he could then grab her slender hips and mercilessly tug her down.

“_Aaaaahhhhnnnngggg-!!_” She threw her head back and screamed as he viciously stuffed her petit little frame full of his comparatively monstrous cock, pushing her almost all the way down to the base in one go. The pronounced size difference was one of the factors that attracted them to each other. Even when they were both more than amply lubricated, it always hurt _so_ fucking good when he penetrated her that roughly. He rarely gave it to her any other way. She hung there, huffing and gripping his shoulders tightly as he rocked his hips and kept pushing her down…a little slower on those last few inches, but not content to let her have any respite until she’d taken every inch.

She shuddered atop him, feeling his cock throbbing powerfully deep inside her, so wonderfully full. She jumped a little when she felt something cool and slick drizzle down into the crack of her defenselessly upturned ass, whipping her head around to look back over her shoulder at Liam, who she’d almost managed to forget was there for a moment. He knelt behind her with a stoppered glass vial of some kind of clear, water-based lubricant in one hand and his glistening cock in the other, stroking himself off to work it in thoroughly.

She hissed as one of his slender long, slender, elegant fingers pushed slowly into the tight little pucker of her ass. It wasn’t that she’d never been buttfucked before, far from it. Hearing her muffled screams as he clamped one hand over her mouth and roughly fucked her in the ass seemed to be one of Damien’s favorite pastimes, right up there with pinning the back of her skull to the wall and facefucking her. Liam was even being more generous than the hasty spit-lube she tended to get from Damien, and he wasn’t quite as well-hung, so she should’ve had nothing to worry about in terms of being able to take it…but she’d never been double-penetrated before, so there were still butterflies in her stomach.

He worked that well-lubed index finger in and out of her a few times, feeling that tight little ring of muscle clench and relax as she acclimated to its insertion, before he forced his middle finger in along with it. The corners of his lips twitched in a barely perceptible little smirk as he heard her whine, and saw her toes curl. He lacked the sadistic streak of his two bedfellows, but she was due at least a _little_ payback for taking the liberty of shoving his head down a minute ago. As impatient as he was certain Damien was to begin bouncing the Slayer vigorously up and down on his cock, the demon had enough threesome protocol under his belt to hold her steady while Liam moved forward on his knees a bit and positioned himself.

Aaravi whimpered as she felt Liam withdraw those probing fingers, immediately followed up by prodding his swollen cockhead against her. He wasn’t exceptionally developed like Damien, but he certainly had nothing to be ashamed of. It was of slightly above-average length, pleasantly thick, and the head was plump enough to coax a strained little ‘ahhhn-’ from her as he worked it into her, slowly spreading her open before popping through. His hands settled over her ass cheeks, spreading them to better admire the view as he slowly sank inch after inch of his cock into her.

She gasped breathlessly when she felt him bottom out, feeling like they’d filled her up air-tight, her expression of blended satisfaction and discomfort approaching near-ahegao levels ─ though she just barely managed to keep her mouth from falling open and her tongue from hanging out, her eyes were half-lidded and unfocused until Damien snapped her out of it with his first, jarring buck upwards into her. “Nff-!”

“Like that, huh…?” While one of Liam’s hands had wandered its way up her bare back, Damien took the opportunity to give her ass cheek a resounding smack. “Bet you wish there were a few more dicks handy, you little gangbang whore~” He growled, his forked tongue darting out to trace up her throat as he slowly pumped his cock deeply into her and back out.

“_N-No,_” she lied through gritted teeth. He’d hit the nail on the head of one of her darkest fantasies ─ indeed, most of the times she touched herself, it was while watching hentai of that particular genre involving otherwise strong, capable heroines being overpowered and gang-raped by demons, orcs, tentacle monsters and the like ─ but she wasn’t about to give _him_ the satisfaction of admitting it.

As Damien was thrusting upwards, Liam had withdrawn, and now that Damien’s hips were settling back to the bed he was pushing forward into her again…slowly sawing their cocks in and out of her with an alternating rhythm, while he ran his fingertips down her spine to admire the collection of assorted scars over her bare back. Most of them were likely from her chosen vocation, such as the obvious claw-marks, but he was given to ponder if any of them predated her slayer training. Some might have been the result of mundane childhood accidents, or abuse ─ or, given her propensity for masochism, consensual but very rough sex. He highly doubted she’d ever open up to him of all people enough to talk about them, so he was forced to let his imagination fill in the blanks.

She gasped as those two hard cocks continued to pump into her, beginning to find a rhythm in which she could roll her hips to meet each of their thrusts in time and grind back on them, making both of them fuck her harder. “_Fuck-_” She lifted one arm, cocking her hand back and catching Damien off-guard with a ruthless open-handed slap across his stupid smug face.

The force of the blow was enough to turn his head, and as he ran his forked tongue along the inside of his cheek he tasted blood. He turned to meet her challenging eyes with wild demonic savagery burning in his, anger and lust brewing to a heady blend as his hand shot out to wrap around her slender throat and squeeze, _hard_. “You crazy little bitch…this how you fuckin’ like it?”

“_Ulk-!_” Her eyelids fluttered as he closed off her windpipe, as well as compressing her neck muscles and flesh hard enough to leave a nice ring of bruises. The lightheadedness after a few moments of being deprived of air made those cocks driving into her feel _so_ much better. This was, in fact, _exactly_ how she fuckin’ liked it. Autoerotic asphyxiation was a dangerous hassle, having a roughneck demon do it for you was definitely the way to go. Her hands wrapped around his wrist and forearm ─ not trying to pull his hand away, just to feel his muscles flexing like taut steel cables beneath his skin as he choked her.

Damien leaned around her enough to make eye contact with Liam, cocking his head suddenly to the side. Liam was able to interpret that signal well enough that when Damien tried to roll her over onto her side, he went with her so that Aaravi now found herself on her side between them as they closed the distance to pin her there and hold her firmly in place as they began fucking her harder, now thrusting into her in unison rather than asynchronously. Liam slid a hand under the back of her knee and lifted her leg, her curled toes now pointing at the ceiling.

She let out a long, dire-sounding gasp when Damien released his hold because judged she was at the point that if he didn’t, she would’ve passed out. She slid one arm around Damien’s neck and reached up and back over her shoulder with the other, blindly groping for Liam’s cheek to caress before sliding her fingers around to bury in his hair. “Cum…in…me-!” She was well past the point of worrying about things like dignity, they had reached the point in the evening where hoarsely whispered, shameless pleas to fill her up were better suited.

Liam hilted himself, and she was vaguely aware of him throbbing deep inside her ass as he filled her with his cum before his fangs sank through the side of her neck, which fully captured her attention. He could have used a numbing kiss so she wouldn’t have felt the pain ─ only a dull, warm throb as blood left the puncture wounds with each beat of her heart, the source of most mortal folk tales of a vampire’s embrace being something sensual and intimate rather than essentially just being stabbed in the neck ─ but he’d gathered from witnessing her thus far that she might have preferred it this way.

She **_**screamed**_** as he chomped into her, and came so hard she almost blacked out. Her still-skyward leg jittered wildly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her teeth clenched as she felt Liam filling her and draining her simultaneously. Her spasming little pussy locked down like a vice and Damien was powerless to do anything but give her what she craved, letting out a groan at the unexpected suddenness and intensity of his second orgasm. He raked his nails up her back while she milked him, _both_ of them, for every drop they were worth, buried balls-deep in both of her holes and pumping her full of their warm seed.

After what felt like an eternity but realistically couldn’t have been more than ten seconds, the tension finally drained from her form and they all collapsed together into an inert tangle of sweaty, exhausted, intertwined limbs. Liam barely remembered to kiss the wounds closed, leaving her with two uniform little dots on her neck that were still red and raw but no longer bled.

It was a long time before any of them said anything. They just laid there, panting and rather stunned by the whole ordeal, all painfully aware that one wrong word could break the spell of the afterglow and ignite the powderkeg that was the argument the wild threesome had put on hold. Aaravi surprised them by being the first to speak. Her voice, through a combination of sexual exhaustion, blood loss and neck pain from being strangled was barely a whisper, but as they laid there both of their heads were inches from hers and the rest of the room was silent so they were able to hear.

“Since this never happened-…maybe it could not happen again next month?”


End file.
